Manufacturing variations and environmental variations result in nonuniform current output from current drivers on different integrated circuits, despite sharing a common design. It would be desirable to have constant current outputs that remain uniform, despite such variations in manufacturing and environment. Unfortunately, it is challenging to design and make current drivers and biasing circuitry that can maintain uniform current output in the face of such variations.